Anastasia Romanov (Don Bluth)
Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova is the main protagonist and titular character of Anastasia. She is the youngest daughter of Czar Nicholas II of Russia, and his wife, Empress Alexandra, and was the only Romanov family member to survive Rasputin's deadly attack. Appearance and Personality As an eight-year-old child, Anastasia possesses flawless fair skin, long flowing red hair (naturally curled at the ends), and blue eyes with naturally groomed eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Ten years later, at eighteen years of age, Anastasia has blossomed into a slender and attractive young woman. Despite her obvious increase in height, hair length, and physical development, her overall appearance remained generally the same. Anastasia shares some physical resemblance with her father, Nicholas II. Although Anastasia's mother, Empress Alexandra, is seen only briefly throughout the entire film, and we cannot visually compare the two, her grandmother, the Dowager Empress Marie, states that she inherited the beauty of her mother. According to Dimitri and Vladimir, Anastasia inherited Empress Alexandra's chin, Empress Marie's hand, and the seemingly renowned blue eyes of the Romanovs. Personality From quite early in the film, Anastasia is portrayed as spunky, stubborn, brutally honest, http://images.wikia.com/foxsanastasia/images/3/33/Sass.jpg Anya sassing Dimitri. Added by Quintonium independent, and has no problem speaking her mind or standing up for herself. She refuses to be undermined or put down, and often finds pleasure in cutting witty or sarcastic remarks, leaving others stunned and at a loss for words. However, she can appear to be insecure and shy at times, such as when Dimitri reveals that she would have to''prove ''to Sophie and Empress Marie that she ''is''the Grand Duchess. According to Vladimir, she was quite notorious for her mischief among the palace staff during the Romanov reign. One of Anastasia's most obvious personality traits is her high level of determination. As seen in the film, once Anastasia sets a goal for herself, she sticks to that goal until she is satisfied with her success, despite her frequent displays of insecurity. In this case, she was determined to find her family in Paris, and refused to stop until she succeeded. Plot In the film, the young Anastasia and her Grandmother where trying to escape the opposing soldiers, but was stopped by Rasputin who tried to grab Anastasia and take her with him but the ice underneath him cracked and dragged him down in the cold water to his death as Anastasia managed to escape. As Anastasia and her grandmother tried to board the train, her grandmother got on as Anastasia tried to reach for her hand but the crowd of people caused her to loose her grip and she fell to the ground and hit her head which caused her to have amnesia. 12 years later, Anastasia who was at the time called Anya is now 20 years old and was gotten a job at a fish factory. However, as Anastasia was walking along the path, she decided to find her own path by finding her family who are in Paris, France and even befriended a dog name Pooka. Anastasia didn't have a Passport Visa and couldn't get a ticket, but an old woman did told her that a young man name Dimitri that lives at the old palace can help her out. Anastasia did find the palace and started having faint memories from her pass. Anastasia was then confronted by Dimitri, who was shocked to find Anya is actually the long lost Princess Anastasia. Anya told him her problems and her wish to go to Paris, with Dimitri telling her that he and his friend do have enough tickets and that the third one is for Anastasia and that she does resemble her on which Anya doubted. As Dimitri seeming left, Anya was filled questions and determination. Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Heroines Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Don Bluth Heroes Category:Fox Animated Heroes Category:Red Headed Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Life Saver Category:Non-Disney Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Main Heros Category:Protagonist Category:Fox Heroes Category:Titular Heroes